The Bonehunters/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in The Bonehunters in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. A * Able, 14th Army * Ahlrada Ahn, a Tiste Andii spy among the Tiste Edur * Ampelas, an Eleint * Apsalar, an assassin * Avower, a retired torturer of Ugarat B * Balgrid, 14th Army * Balm, Sergeant, 14th Army * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rek * Barathol Mekhar, a blacksmith * Bell, 14th Army * Bellig Harn, 14th Army * Blistig, Fist, Malazan division commander * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog, 14th Army * Borduke, Sergeant, 14th Army * Bottle, 14th Army * Bowl, 14th Army * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, 14th Army * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool * Bult, a Wickan ghost * Burnt, 14th Army C * Chaur, a villager * Crump, 14th Army * Curdle, a spirit * Cutter, once Crokus of Darujhistan * Cuttle, 14th Army D * Deadsmell, Corporal, 14th Army * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal of the First Empire * Dunsparrow, Captain, Y'Ghatan city guard E * Ebron, 14th Army F * Faradan Sort, Captain, 14th Army * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave * Felisin the Younger, refugee from Raraku * Fiddler/Strings, Sergeant, 14th Army * Futhgar, a Corporal in Onearm's Host G * Ganath, a Jaghut * Gesler, Sergeant, 14th Army * Greyfrog, a demon * Grub, a foundling * Gumble, his critic H * Hayrith, a villager * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant of Treach * Hellian, a sergeant in the city of Kartool * Hurlochel, an outrider in Onearm's Host I * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass * Icarium, a Jhag * Ipshank, infamous healer (referred to only)The Bonehunters, Chapter 20 * Iskaral Pust, a priest of Shadow K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Karpolan Demesand, Trygalle Trade Guild * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior * Keneb, Fist, Malazan division commander * Kindly, Captain, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * Koryk, 14th Army * Kulat, a villager L * Laseen, Empress of the Malazan Empire * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the rebellion * Lostara Yil, aide to Pearl * Lutes, 14th Army M * Manask, companion of Ipshank (referred to only) * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Masan Gilani, 14th Army * Maybe, 14th Army * Minala, commander of the Company of Shadow * Mogora, a D'ivers * Monok Ochem, a T'lan Imass bonecaster N * Nether, a Wickan witch with the Malazan Army * Nil, a Wickan warlock with the Malazan Army * Nok, Admiral of the Imperial Fleet * Noto Boil, company cutter (healer) in Onearm's Host * Nulliss, a villager O * Onrack the Broken, an unbound T'lan Imass * Ormulogun, an artist P * Pearl, a Claw * Pores, Lieutenant, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army Q * Quick Ben, High Mage in the Fourteenth Army R * Robello, 14th Army * Ruthan Gudd, a Captain in the 14th Army * Rythe Bude, a Fist in Onearm's Host S * Samar Dev, a witch of Ugarat * Sathbaro Rangar, Arapay warlock * Scillara, refugee from Raraku * Sinn, 14th Army * Smiles, 14th Army * Spite, a Soletaken and sister to Lady Envy * Stormy, Corporal, 14th Army * Sweetcreek, a Captain in Onearm's Host T * T'amber, Tavore's aide * Tak, an armourer in Malaz CityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22 ♦ * Taralack Veed, a Gral and agent of the the Nameless Ones * Tarr, Corporal, 14th Army * Tavore, Adjunct, commander of the Fourteenth Army * Taxilian, an interpreter * Telorast, a spirit * Temul, Fist, Malazan division commander * Tene Baralta, Fist, Malazan division commander * Throatslitter, 14th Army * Tomad Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Torahaval Delat, a priestess of Poliel * Touchy, a city guard in Kartool * Tugg, Sergeant, 14th Army * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur U * Urb, a city guard in Kartool V * Varat Taun, Captain under Twilight's Command Y * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda, commander of Letherii forces Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:The Bonehunters